


Making Beautiful Music

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Human AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: What do you want to do? "Like I said I want you to sing. With the tip of the tongue and the teeth.” Using that mouth for yet another wonderful purpose now? “Always.”





	Making Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tangent from my other story "We'll Make Beautiful Music Together." There deserves to be more F/F smut in the world for Hetalia, so here I am writing it. This is my first smut fic in forever, so I hope it is fine.
> 
> As always, Evelin is Estonia, and Analiese is Austria.

When a simple kissed turned into a make out session, Analiese couldn’t help that she felt at least giddy. When Evelin had pushed her into the back of the couch, Analiese was sure that this was going to become a lot more. The two had made out plenty of times, a quite memorable one backstage only a curtain between them and the public eye, but Ana wanted to get even closer. Open mouth kisses were not close enough. Her hands felt they could only pull in the other so far. Evelin’s knee has been placed right between her girlfriend’s thighs and was getting dangerously closer - just brushing against her slacks. 

Losing her breath, Ana used the give of the couch to break the kiss if only just slightly, and Evelin took it as a good opportunity to tilt her head and kiss the other’s jaw. The sensation left Ana unable to properly use the moment to breathe. As soon as she felt used to it, Evie pushed just a bit closer to get at Ana’s ear. The knee moved up pushing against Analiese who was now very aware of how warm her lower half was. It caused a near moan, but the other didn’t respond with words then just edging her knee a little closer. Analiese couldn’t see her face, but she knew that Evelin was well aware of the effect her movements were having as she kept kissing.

How long could Evelin hold her breath anyway?

A thought for another time. “Evie?” Analiese barely made out as her jaw was still peppered in kisses. Evelin made a hum in a reply. “Would you like to take this -ah- to my room?”

Finally, Evelin moved away a grin on her face and dreamy-eyed. “If you are offering.” Evelin backed away immediately, offering her hand to the other. Ana took it and quickly lead them both to her bedroom before closing the door behind them. Even if this was only their apartment, their cat -when did it become  _ their  _ cat anyway- in the room was not wanted.

As the door closed, they tangled themselves into another kiss. Ana guided them slowly to the bed behind her, stopping as her legs hit the mattress only to be pushed down on it by Evelin. Evie pulled out of the kiss this time now hovering over Ana with a hand on either side of Analiese’s head. “Still offering?” It was part tease, part concern.

_ What a gentleman,  _ Ana thought as brought her arms around her lover’s neck. “Of course. Do you still accept?”

“Absolutely.” Instead of falling back into Ana’s lips, Evelin went to her jaw again, peppering kisses against the jaw line then chin then throat. Ana hummed at one of the kisses on her neck, and Evelin had stilled the downward movement at one spot before nipping at the skin.

“Hey,” Analiese warned. “I have a concert tomorrow. Would you mind leaving that somewhere less noticeable?”

Evelin was hovering yet again and focused on the dark eyes. “You mean-” A button was undone suddenly. It had seemed Evelin’s fingers had found the top of Ana’s shirt. “Like under here?” Her fingers moved down and quickly undid the next two.

“Exactly~” Analiese purred as she let Evie continue down the line of buttons and then pressed her lips on the other’s chest just under the collarbone. Evelin focused on the spot as her fingers finished their work down the row and push the shirt out of the way. Sighing all the while as her girlfriend was leaving what was going to be a sizable hickey, Ana let her own fingers tail up and down the other’s sides.

Once satisfied with her work, Evelin’s lips trailed down further to a currently unwanted bra. It was plain and white as neither had been expecting for things to go so far today. Evelin pushed a hand under Analiese to unclasp the bra. One blurred movement later, the shirt and bra were tossed to the floor giving Evelin a good look at bare skin.

Fingers now trailed the expanse of pale yet lightly freckled skin. Evelin’s mouth went quickly back to finish the line down the chest kissing breast and then stomach - nipping along the way. At one nip, Analiese gasped, and the mouth focused again on the new spot. Ana couldn’t stop  the moan escaping her mouth nor her leg going up between two thighs and grinding against the other’s crotch. She could feel the vibrations of Evelin’s muffled moan as her hips pushed back towards the bed.

In an instance, everything went warm to hot, and Analiese decided that her girlfriend was wearing far too many clothes. Her fingers linked against the bottom of the other’s croptop to pull it up and a trailing pair of fingers caught the sports bra to go along with them. Evelin stopped nipping her just long enough to let the clothes be pulled off before they were thrown with the other discarded garments.

Analiese took in the slight of Evelin placing another bruise on her hip, no shirt and small, cute breasts exposed - if that was something that could be called cute. It was better than she imagined even if she wouldn’t yet admit to imaging this. 

Finished with the hip, Evelin moved to the middle at a button and zipper of jeans and a warm crotch. She looked up again with less teasing and more concern. Analiese could see the nagging thoughts in the other’s eyes. It was so sweet.

Analiese smiled with cheeks flushed at the idea of where this was about to go. “Did you need some help down there?”

“Are you still alright with this?”

Analiese laughed with a hand brushing back Evie’s bangs. “Darling, don’t worry so much. I am so sure. If I’m not, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart. This goes both ways though. So tell me if you need to stop. So are you good?”

“Yes.” Her fingers undo the button as quickly as she did with the shirt. “Thank you.”

“I should be the one saying that, or at least I will be.” Analiese’s hand idly mused her girlfriend’s short hair.

Evelin’s eyes seemed to carry the smirk that appeared on her face as she pulled down the zipper. “Well, I hope to make you sing.”

“Getting musical with me now?” Her hips rose a bit to let the other slide off the pants to reveal simple black underwear.

“Maybe. Do you like it?”  Evelin kicked the offending slacks to the ground.

“I love it.”    
  
Evelin palmed her thru the black panties that were already slightly wet with want. Analiese moaned in reply as Evelin got lower past the panties to lovely thighs that are smooth to the touch. She kissed them as well before starting again her game of nipping and listening for Analiese’s breath to hitch.This time it was the right thigh mere inches from her crotch. Her mouth went to ravish the spot as she did with all the others. Her left hand pushed on the other leg with fingertips just touching the sewn edge of the undies. It was so close that she got more gasps then before at every nip. However not even a minute of this later of brushing fingers, Analiese had enough of the teasing. She moaned the other’s name rocking her hips up with it hoping that her girlfriend would take the hint. She swore that Evelin laughed, but she didn’t care.

Evelin ever so slowly pulled off the underwear relishing in what was under it and throwing the last piece of Analiese’s clothing to the side. She leaned up to take the sight in as much as she can - glad she had in her contacts. The freckled skin was already showing dark purple marks being added. Analiese herself was flushed but slightly stern ready to be touched before she had to take matter into her own hands.

“What do you want to do?” Analiese asked.

“Like I said I want you to sing. With the tip of the tongue and the teeth,” Evelin replied punctuating each hard t.

“Using that mouth for yet another wonderful purpose now?”

“Always.”

Evelin went back down spreading the legs out first before her fingers spread the lips to get full access to the clit. It was hot and wet from forplay. True to her word, she cautiously licked the nub. The feeling melted Analiese making her moan in delight. Evie took the signal to start going after the nub - every lick and nip sending chilling pleasure up her girlfriend’s spine. When she gave a bit of suction, Analiese couldn’t hold her tongue and moaned louder. Her hips rose up to get more attention. Ana knew that was exactly what Evie was looking for when she said singing as she sucked a bit more and licked a bit less. Analiese’s fingers threaded in blond and blue locks as she was being eaten out. She had to hold herself back from humping into the oral she was getting.

The warmth in her gut got tight as she got more of a bite then a nip to her clit. “Evie,”she whispered just as out of breath out she was on the couch. She only got a hum in response as her partner kept her mouth on the sensitive area. The hum sent a spasm her spine, and another tightness below. One arm went to the bed to squeeze the sheets. “Ah! Yes! Oh Evie....” Her words became a long string of one word praises between a plea to keep the pace.  

Evelin hummed another affirmation with yet another bite at the end. The sensation gave a whine in response. Analise felt so close. It was hard to not let her hand give in and grip her lover’s hair like she was already doing to the bed sheet. All the tightness was pulling into her crotch.

Her words though were slowed though as she panted for air. Analiese felt the oral below stop for a moment, and before she could complain, she felt Evelin adjust and bite again on the clit before pressing the clit from the bottom with her tongue. She sucked the nub much harder than before. Analiese shouldn’t hold in a scream. Legs once on the bed had moved up around Evelin. Ana’s toes were curling. High pitched noises and pleas only quicken the licking just at the edges of the clit. Feather light touch and hard suction setting off shaking in the body. Then, there was a sudden spring of release. A low moan lead into another scream of just Evelin’s name. Ana’s legs trembled, gripping around Evelin’s chest. Evelin kept up her pace letting the other ride her orgasm out. Ana couldn’t even register the hands pinning her slightly to keep her from pushing into the other. 

When it was only heavy breathing, Evelin looked up at the other with a sly grin on her face, very proud of herself. She crawled back up to be able to lay her head on the pillow with Analiese. “How was it?” she asks pushing away hair that now clung to sweaty skin.

“Wonderful,” she said more breath than speech. “I would return the favor…” Analiese drew another breath curling into the other. “I will just a moment here.”

Evelin wrapped her arms around ther other. Bared skin against sweaty bare skin was a little uncomfortable, but she dealt with it to cuddle. “It’s okay. I am not going anywhere.” She kissed Ana’s forehead and tried to relax even if her own lower half needed attention. If she had to, she would take care of her own needs.

Evie was too focused on cuddling though as a hand slipped down and undid the button and zipper of her shorts. She had barely been aware that Analiese had caught her breath, and now, fingers were set on finishing what was started. “Lay down,” Ana whispered into Evelin’s ear, warm breath tickling the area just under the lobe. Evelin complied and splayed out, wanting whatever was to come.

Analiese pulled herself up and straddled the other. With hair mused and skin near glowing, it was as if Venus was straddling her. Evelin left that thought for another time as Analiese pulled down shorts and panties off long legs, leaving them both naked. As the clothes went down and with the rest of the clothes, Ana moved down and pulled up the left leg. Her lips started kissing beginning at the ankle, dotting the calf, then to the inside of the thigh. All the while, the right hand was brushing the other leg, following. Evie waited with anticipation for the mouth to finish the ascent to the very peak, but it changed course, trailing up the stomach. The hand though found the peak and pressed the clit waiting at the top.

There was a soft moan from above.  “Using your best feature now, sweetheart?”

“Oh?” Analiese didn’t look up but kept trailing up slowly. Each word spaced from the next with a kiss. “That’s my best feature?”

“Yes, one of many.”

“And here, I thought it was my turn to worship you.” With the last word, her index finger flicked up the clit and gained another moan.  “I’ve always been curious how high your voice can go” Her index finger started to rub gently below. “Think you can show me?”

Evelin sighed. “Oh, yes.”

Analiese created a rhythm easily and tested as her mouth trailed skin. There were some whines above as Analiese had found a particularly good spot just next to her nub. Once found, Evelin didn’t care as much about her neck being bruised as Analiese started to place a couple of her own hickies there for later.

Evelin’s hips pushed up against the fingers. There was a buzz that radiated out to her thighs. Her breath came out in near stutters. “Harder. Please.”

“I can’t say no to that.” Analiese pushed more. She added another finger to the mix. One pressed at the nub. The other pressed just beside it. They would sometimes pinch the clit in between. There was an airy scream at it.

Evelin’s hips rocked against the nimble hand. She couldn’t get enough though. She moaned deeply. “Ana. Faster.” 

“Hmm, maybe?” Ana’s fingers kept up the same pace. Her thumb though teased. 

Evelin’s hips jutted up at the added pleasure.“Please!” 

“There it is.” Her fingers changed their angle slightly. They rubbed against the nub with more speed and power. The sensation made Evelin’s eyes close tight. The buzz felt it was taking her entire body with it. Her panting match up the rhythm before a high whine as Evelin climaxed. Her low regions pulsing against the quick fingers keeping their pace. As the painting returned more to breathing than to the pace of the fingers, Analiese remove her hand licking the wet fingers off. “Weird but I assume it must be something that one could used to.”

“If you are saying this is your first time with another woman, I am not believing it.”

Analiese raised a brow. “If you think I am that proficient then I’m assuming I did well.” She crawled up the rest of the way to cuddle again. “But truth be told, this is in fact not. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind at all.” Evelin turned to the side to face the other before she gave a kiss on the other’s forehead. “I don’t mind as long as I’m the one who gets your love now. Unless you ever just want to bring another person in the mix. Just tell me beforehand though, ok?” Evie winked at her girlfriend, serious and playful.

“Oh, hush you.” The words were spoken with fondness - silently appreciating the other’s openness in their relationship. Though, Analiese wasn’t planning on sharing her girlfriend so soon though. She pressed closer in. Skin against skin was still uncomfortable but a bit nicer since they were both sweaty at this point. “I love you.”

Evelin placed a kiss on the top of Analiese’s head. “I love you too, Ana.” They cuddled in silence after that.

...Or they would have. 

“Ana?”

“Yes, Evie?”

“I still love you. but can we take a shower and then go to my room? It’s a little too sticky. I’ll change out sheets tomorrow.”

“Of course, as long as you take the shower with me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
